Rebel
by missstone123
Summary: My name is Alexa, call me Max. Im 19, i walk around in pumps, low rise skinny jeans. halter tops, and my leather jacket. My hair is long, black, layered and streaked with red. Oh, did i mention? I'm a vampire, and a model.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebel**

**I'm not myself.**

**I'm not the same person I was a year ago. I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing. In my personal opinion, I like who I am right now. I'm a model, yeah, I'm emo, but im still a model. My hair is pitch black, its past my ribcage, my bangs cover my eyes, and its streaked with red and layered. I walk around in pumps with low-rise skinny jeans and halter tops. I like who I am. Although sometimes I miss who I was before.**

**But now, ive a got a half sun, half moon tattoo on my lower back, my belly button is pierced, along with my nose(don't worry its just a stud) and I have four piercings in each of my ears. **

**` In a way, I'm living my dream. I've always wanted to be either a model, or a singer. But I'm good with a model. I like it, plus, I have major stage freight. So not having to perform, much, is good., although I still love to sing. **

**Yes, I smoke, yes, I drink. But in the land of Hollywood, its hard not to do either. I was walking up the steps to my apartment in Franklin Towers. **

**I could hear the **_**click**_** of my heels against the linoleum. I nodded 'hi' to the receptionist and turned toward the elevator. The flooring here was carpet, so the sound of my heels was muffled. In the elevator, I began flipping through my magazine. Literally, mine. They named it after me. **_**To the Max**_**. My name wasn't really Max, it was Alexa, but I told everybody to call me Max. **

**I, this week at least, was on the cover. Just because it was named after me, doesn't mean I'm on the cover all the time. I especially liked this picture. I was in leather daisy duke shorts, midnight blue pumps, a midnight blue halter, but I had kept the streaks in my hair red. I was sitting with my back to the camera, but I had twisted around, my right hand grabbing my side, making my shirt ride up, exposing my tattoo, and my left hand had pushed my bangs up, so they looked messy. My nails were painted black, and my left leg was up, I was resting my left elbow on my left knee, and vice versa. **

**I'm not really conceited or anything, but I do admit that I looked pretty damn hot. It was just a plain white back round and the title was in blood red. The elevator **_**dinged**_** and I stepped out of the doors, walking to my room. Once inside, I tossed the magazine and my keys on the couch, walking straight into the kitchen, grabbing myself a **_**pina colada. **_**Pina coladas are my coffee, I can't go one day without having at least one. **

**I plopped on the couch with my drink in hand, grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels. It was Friday, at like, midnight, so nothing was really on, I settled on the football game. USC v. Colorado. **

**I felt a small sense of longing, even though I'm happy with the life I have, I always wondered what it would be like if I would've gone to college. USC has always been the college I wanted to go to. It's weird, when I was growing up, college had been set in my mind, I had never even given a thought about not going. But look at me now…**

**19 and a famous model. **

**.College. **

**I know I had disappointed my parents. Neither one of them had gone to college and I would've been the first in my family, that I know of at least. But no, I ended up in the glorious life of Hollywood. **

_**Please**_**, I thought. **

**Everyone, I know for a fact, has, at some point, wondered what would have been.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Okay, I know its really short, but I wrote this at like, 3 am, and just a little note, on the first few paragraphs, lately, ive wanted to do that, what you think?? Lol**

**Review please!!!**

**-missstone123**


	2. Chapter 2

My life is pretty simple, if not hectic. I get up in the morning, I have my 'coffee' I go to work, and I come home. Although my job does last all day, and, its pretty damn fun. I get to hang with my friends just goofing off, doing weird poses for the camera.

In a way, it was my dream.

Except for one little flaw. And, ironically, it turns out to not be so little.

See, the fact is, I'm a vampire.

And before you freak out, no, I don't eat humans, no I don't sleep in coffins, and no the sun _**doesn't**_ burn me into ashes. I'm pretty close to a normal person, except for the fact that I have to drink blood to survive, but it doesn't have to specifically be _**human**_ blood. It can be any blood, including (obviously) animal. So that's what I do. I drink animal blood to survive. I sleep, I eat. The only difference is that I have some pretty sick mind powers.

I can read your mind if I want to, I can control it, I can send it messages, tell it what to do. I can look into your eyes, and I know your whole past.

Oh, and, of course, there is the standard super fast, super strong, and super pale appearance of vampires. Walking to my car, I smirked to myself, watching the valets eyes go wide. _Typical human male, _I thought,_ All they think about, of a woman, is looks. _I forgot to mention, Vampires are insanely gorgeous.

* * *

Being freakishly gorgeous is, clearly, how I got the modeling job. You may think me reckless, _hah, well, I sort of am_, that I, as a vampire, should try to blend in. The truth is, as a vampire, it's nearly impossible to blend in. Something always happens, just when you think everything is going smoothly. Either, you run to fast, you pick up something three times your weight, or you answer a question a college student couldn't answer, when you're in the tenth grade. Or, you answer someone's thoughts. I've done that, and trust me, its hard to get out of. But, when I look back on it, it's actually pretty funny, watching myself trip over my words trying to cover up my slip.

The studio was barely half an hour away, and I could run there in minutes, but I like my car, and for what I bought it for, I _**so**_was not going to let it just sit there. I turned on the radio, trying to distract myself from dwelling too long on the fact that I _**will never die**__, _and "Here in Your Arms - Hellogoodbye" came on. I huge smile appeared on my face. I loved this song!

And I began to sing along with the lyrics.

_I like, _

_Where we are, _

_When we drive, _

_In your car,_

_I like,_

_Where we are;_

_Here_

_Cause our lips,_

_Can touch,_

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush,_

_Our lips,_

_Can touch;_

_Here._

_When you are the one, the one that lies close to me,_

_Whispers, "hello, I've missed you quite terribly,"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,_

_That there's no place I could be but here in your arms._

_I like,_

_Where you sleep,_

_When you sleep,_

_Next to me._

_I like,_

_When you sleep;_

_Here._

_Our lips,_

_Can touch,_

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

_Cause our lips,_

_Can touch;_

_Here._

_You are the one, the one that lies close to me,_

_Whispers "hello, I've missed you quite terribly,"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly._

_That there's no place I could be but here in your arms._

_Here in your arms,_

_Than here in your arms. _

By the end of the song I was rocking my head back and forth and laughing at myself. Music is my life. Its something that can always lift my mood. And I mean_ always._ Whenever I feel like shit cause something went wrong, I just blast my music, and drown out the world. I know it doesn't make my problems go away, but it works for me.

I shook my head at myself. For being 23 years old, technically I'm still 18, I can still act like im 15 years old. But I love it.

* * *

I walked into the studio and looked around. It was basically goth. The walls were painted black and splattered with red, blue, and neon green paint spots. They also had slashes of blood red spattered across the floor and ceiling, _Oh, the irony,_ I thought. _Blood spattered walls with a vampire in the room._ I chuckled quietly to myself. People have no idea what really goes on in the world. Like that fact that they're in the same room as a vampire, and they also could very well be a witch in this room.

I grinned. I've never actually met a witch, even though I would love to. Wouldn't that be quite the team. The vampire and the witch. I tossed my bag in my chair, and sat around waiting for my colleague of today's assignment. Not even I knew what it was, All I knew was that it was some thing the director had only come up with as of midnight last night, and had spent the rest of the night preparing for it.

As I looked around, getting a better view of the studio, a gorgeous guy walked in. He had jet black hair that was stick straight and fell into his eyes, which were a sinister sort of mix of dark green and black. Now, normally, I don't notice that _human_ men are gorgeous. And this man, _clearly_, was human. I could hear his heartbeat and see his pulse throb in his neck.

He looked around and spotted me, then walked up and stuck his hand out. "Hey, I'm Trey." he said. I stared for _just_ a millesecond before I realized he was talking to me. "Oh, I'm Max." I said, with a smile. He nodded and asked "So where's…?"

I shook my head. " I don't know. But he's usually running late, so its nothing unusual."

"Oh," he said, nodding, just as Tom, the director, walked in.

I stood up as Trey backed up, giving me room to face him.

"Good morning," I said, " do you mind telling us what we're going to do today?" I asked inquiringly.

He smiled a huge smile and nodded. "Yes, yes, good morning to you both, now, before we begin, I need you both, to go to your dressing rooms. Max, due to what we're shooting today, you won't be out of your comfort zone, as for Trey, I'm not sure, since this is the first time we've used him."

Trey and I looked at each other, shrugged, and walked off. Trey was following behind me, since I knew where his dressing room was. It was right next to mine. I pointed to it. "There you go. You're clothes should be either on the couch or on your mirror counter, depending on the design of the room. Get dressed and when you're done, meet us where we just came from, I take it that's where we'll be doing the shoot today, judging by the way it was decorated." I spun and ran into my dressing room, too nervous to even give him a chance to reply.

I'm not used to not knowing what other people were planning, and it set me on edge today. I looked at the couch and saw my costume. It was a black fishnet tube-halter top, with a red tube under it. The Jeans were my regular low-rise skinny jeans, with black stillettos this time. On the make up counter was blood red lipstick, charcoal black eye shadow and eye liner. And then my cover up. Which I didn't need. At all.

I dressed and left my hair down and wavy, and walked out to the room. Now it had a white couch, right smack in the middle of the room, and the camera was positioned in front of it. A second later, I saw Trey come out dressed in a white tee shirt with a black button up dress shirt over it. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the shirt was undone, his hands were in his jeans pocket. Which were just regular jeans, and he was wearing vans. Compared to everything else we were wearing, I found the fact that he was in vans hilarious.

So, me being me, I gave him a skeptical look and said, "Vans. Really, Trey?" He laughed, "Hey! They didn't give me shoes to wear, so I figure I might as well stay in mine." I smirked. He was lucky he didn't say 'you don't like 'em, find me a nice pair to wear' because I would have. I rolled my eyes, laughing at him, and then Tom walked in. Seemingly ready to tell us what, _exactly_, we were shooting today.

Trey and I both turned to him expectantly, to find that he had something hidden behind his back. "Okay, Max, Trey, today, we are going to delve into the supernatural world." He grinned and removed his hands from behind his back. And in his hands lay…vampire fangs.

I stared at them, my eyes huge, trying to decide whether I should laugh hysterically, ignore it, or completely freak out. I settled on a wide-eyed stare with a chuckle. _Oh, the irony._ I thought. Here he is, wanting to delve into the world of the supernatural, when he's got a real live, _well, not exactly live,_ vampire right in front of him. I flashed a glance at Trey, to find that he looked like he was having an incredibly hard time trying not to laugh.

"Okay, Trey, Max, please go put these on. You know where they go, I assume?" Okay, at this, I _had_ to laugh. Of _course_ I know where the fangs go. I'm a vampire, for shits sake! They looked at me funny, but I just brushed it off, saying I was thinking of something funny that happened last night.

We walked to the mirrors to put in the fangs. I glanced at Trey and asked, "Do you have any idea on what he's gonna make us do, today?"

"No." He answered simply.

I sighed, I was really not liking this not knowing what was going on.

Not One Bit.

We walked out to Tom dithering around like a bat, trying to figure something out He saw us walk in and immediately rounded on us; "Trey! Max! Good, very good. Okay, come here. For the first shot, Max I want you to go lay down on the couch- yes just like that- and put your leg up, have your foot rest on the couch, one arm draped behind you, and the leg you have still on the ground? Yes, that one, just leave it be, and left it rest on the floor. Okay, now Trey, I want you to go over to Max, put one arm behind her neck, the other behind her back and lift her toward you. Yeah, like that. Now Max, tilt your head back." I did as he was told, but I could tell he wasn't done. He had a few more instructions to go through with.

He snatched the camera and positioned it, "Okay, now Trey, lean toward her and open your mouth in a snarl, like your going to bite her. Yes! Just like that!" _Click._ There was the first shot.

Since I had worked with Tom for so long, he sometimes let me give my own ideas, and I had a feeling he would like this. "Uhm, Tom? I have an idea for the next shot, if you don't mind." I said.

"Of course! Go Max, I love your ideas."

I nodded and told Trey to sit up, and prop an arm up on one of his legs, it didn't matter which. Then I told him to tilt his head to the left.

"Perfect." I smiled.

Then I climbed over the back of the couch, one knee up, the other pushing into the couch. I took me left hand and cupped it around his neck, then I took my right hand and put it on his right thigh. I looked at the camera and bared my _fangs_, hissing as I did so.

"Ingenious!" Exclaimed Tom, and snapped the picture.

* * *

**Okay, I know its been a while but my computer crashed and they had to fix it, but I didn't lose any of my stories (thank god!) and well, hers chapter 2!**

**Read and review please!**

**-misstone123**


End file.
